The Hunter is now the Hunted
by Chicken-Wings93
Summary: Ryoko was requested to give Ryoshi the night of his life before exams begin and his birthday. With finding out the lamest trap of her ex-boyfriend, you'd think this would end badly. RyoshiXOokami drabble


The Hunter becomes the Hunted

RyoshiXRyoko

Ryoshi Morino was walking home from school, as well as the Otogi Bank meeting. He would usually try to greet Ryoko after her boxing practice. Today though, he was too occupied; He had to study for a lot of his exams before summer break.

He finally passed out on his bed after finally practicing some equations.

A few hours later, he felt hands grabbing him. Ryoshi shrieked, thinking it was a nightmare.

"R-r-Ryoko?!"

It was his crush... Ryoko Okami. He slapped himself hoping it was a dream.

"What are you doing, hermit?"

"Am I dreaming?"

Ryoko looked back. She had a horrible flashback.

_"Ms. Okami... I have an assignment for you."_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "Tomorrow is Mr. Morino's birthday. Can you give him the best night of his life for tonight?"_

_ "I'm not a prostitute! What's wrong with you!"_

_ Ryoko was upset by the request of Lidst Kiriki._

_ "Who said you were? You're not getting paid to pleasure Ryoshi..."_

_ Alice slapped Lidst._

_ "You're sounding as naughty as Lamp-sensei!", Alice roared._

_ "I'm only doing this because it's your last year here and you guys didn't even kiss!"_

_ "What's wrong with that?! I don't like being all lovey-dovey! You know that!"_

_ "Very well, then... Say good bye to the only chance you have to tell Ryoshi you love him..."_

_ "S-shut up! We're just friends!"_

_ "SURE... Say what you want, but that's no excuse as to why you got jealous of Machiko... and why you got so touchy on this subject right now."_

_ Ryoko growled._

_ "Just give him this drug, and he can just think it was all a dream.", Lidst smiled, giving her a drug._

_ "A... dream?"_

_ Ryoko tossed the pill away._

_ "Ms. Okami!"_

_ "No! I don't want to be like that freak that raped me!", she hissed._

_ "Then you want half of your scholarship taken away?"_

_ Ryoko growled. What had they done? What are they doing?!_

Ryoko was only trying to warn Ryoshi that Lidst gone insane and was trying to get the two together by a different kind of means.

"What kind of means?", Ryoshi asked.

"Remember my ex-boyfriend?"

Ryoshi then remembered the horrors that was Shiro Hitsuji... The man that hurt Ryoko so much. He remembered standing up to him and saving Ryoko's life from another bad experience. He got Ryoko to actually respect him that next day... at least for a little while.

"Lidst went mad! What is he thinking, trying to get me to bed you!"

"B-bed me?!"

Ryoshi's mind went blank. He couldn't believe what Ryoko was saying.

Ryoko groaned. At least she told him that. Just as she walked away though, she saw him... White hair and a creepy smile, crawling up Ryoshi's window as he was staring straight at him. Ryoko gasped. Ryoshi was still in shock that Lidst wanted Ryoko to do it with him. She couldn't watch Ryoshi get kidnapped and taken hostage by him just to be his toy again. She had to do something.

She then ran up and cuddled Ryoshi.

She was faking giddy emotions...

"Ohhhohoho! Ryoshi, sugar bun! Why are you so scared? Did the scary eyes see you again?"

Her ex started to get angry again, but later started to unzip his pants, almost ready to jerk to her cuddles.

Ryoko slammed the window on his fingers and close the blinds.

"Oh Ryoshi! As long as I'm here, you don't have to be afraid of anythi-"

"Ryoko... Why are you faking yourself with that voice?"

"Huh?"

"That wasn't the woman I fell in love with. I fell in love with a girl that was able to tell people off and reject bums like me...", Ryoshi started to cry.

"Huh?"

"Where's the wild snarky tomboy I knew? We haven't talked alone for years..."

Ryoko kept staring at the scared country boy.

He was starting to weep, "I thought maybe it was a dream that you're there and maybe you were serious about making love to me in that dream... but I realized it was all that stupid Student Council's plans on making us commit to each other. Ryoko... I don't want you to force yourself to like me! I just..."

The boy began sobbing on his bed sheets. If he had a roommate, then things would probably get messy.

"Hey... Ryoshi... If it makes you feel better... I... I've had trouble communicating with boys ever since my ex did those things to me. I thought I could never trust a boy again. Or anyone at all for that matter. I was violent, and I was savage... but then I made friends. There was Ringo... and Alice... and the rest of the Otogi Bank."

"Even Lidst?"

"Well... Maybe not Lidst. I never could understand the guy no matter what form he took."

The two laughed.

Then Shiro Hitsuji opened the windows again. Though, now he was fighting with the blinds and he was relatively angry.

Ryoshi thought maybe it was time to protect Ryoko like always.

"So... I see you've made a new boyfriend, eh, Ryoko? I was just planning on reviving that bond we had as well!", he hissed.

Ryoko shook her head. She was confronting her rapist... her nightmares... and her fears.

"Look here, Shiro! I've moved on with my fucking life! Why couldn't you, huh?!"

"Aww... How cute. You're trying to impress your boyfriend? Well, good news is, I'm not here for you... At least, not yet, anyway."

"Huh?"

"My original plan was to kidnap Ryoshi in his sleep, then blackmail you to be my girlfriend again. I wasn't expecting you of all people to be in his room.", the boy hissed.

"How predictable!", Ryoko knew it. She snarled, hugging Ryoshi.

"I know. There was no other way to get you to love me."

"I'd rather die than be your girlfriend again... If you're going to act this childish when a girl dumps you, then what's the fucking use? I need a real man!"

Shiro just scowled.

"And zip your pants back up! I don't need to see your disgusting junk again."

Shiro then snarled at her.

"Fine then! Be with your little 'love muffin'! He will never be as good as me!"

Shiro unzipped his pants and started climbing downward, out of the window and into a trap set up by the Otogi Bank. That was... awkward.

"Hey... Are you okay?", Ryoko asked.

Ryoshi just looked at Ryoko, now crying... but this time in joy.

"You... You didn't need me that time, huh?"

"Huh?"

Ryoshi sobbed again, "I tried to be a man this time, and then when Shiro started talking about kidnapping me and looked at you with those eyes... I... I couldn't do it..."

Ryoko looked at him, "But don't you want a wolf who can tell people off and snark? Don't you want a wild savage that protects what she cherishes?"

Ryoshi looked at her and soon, they kissed.

The rest of the Otogi Bank applauded, only for Ryoko to groan and yell at them to be quiet. She slammed the windows down and closed the blinds. This time, with Shiro arrested, there wouldn't be anymore disturbances.

She smiled as she started to nibble on him.

"R-r-Ryoko..."

She noticed how sensitive his touch was, as he already began to shiver. She realized that maybe trying to bed Ryoshi was a bad idea.

"I'm sorry... I'll stop. I know how tense you get when people try to lay contact on you..."

"No... Please resume..."

Ryoko looked down as Ryoshi was smiling, but he was still shivering. Maybe for once, as crazy as Lidst is... that maybe he asked something ridiculous of her just to prove she can save the day too. That, and it was worth more than just the rest of her scholarship; It was worth Ryoshi's happiness as well.

She didn't really deflower him that day, but she at least stayed by his side, hugging him so that way, even if Shiro escapes prison, she won't dare touch her bum again.

The next morning, Ryoshi was smiling. It was his birthday today, and this meant he was ready to have cake and fun with all his friends... but first, there were exams. They were a truck load and they hit him like a 2X4.

He was already tired by the time he went to the Otogi Bank.

It was worth it now that Ryoko was there to carry his head on her shoulder as she took notes and paid attention as he napped and dreamed of that night they had together (Even if nothing really happened.)


End file.
